Uh, Fanboy?
by Shinkyu
Summary: —tentang, Kai yang merasa terancam akan Fanboy Kyungsoo /Yaoi/ —Kaisoo/RnR/ DLDR


**S**h**i**n**K**yu

**EXO fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **Cast di fiksi ini memiliki diri mereka masing-masing. Orang tua, dan Tuhan mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kesenangan menulis

**Cast: **Do Kyungsoo/ Kim Jongin

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T

**Warning:** YAOI, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD

**^Dont like? dont read^**

_Happy reading_

* * *

**Fanboy?**

* * *

Kai misuh-misuh dia membanting pintu kamar membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjangnya tersentak kaget.

Tanpa bicara, Kai langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya erat seperti takut namja imut itu akan pergi jika ia lepaskan walau sebentar. Dengan manja Kai menelusupkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Kyungsoo menghirup wangi khas Kyungsoo yang sangat ia sukai.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mengeryitkan keningnya. Kai memang terkadang manja tapi hari ini berbeda, dia tidak mau lepas dari Kyungsoo selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi dan terus menempel seperti permen karet. Yeah... sejak fansign tadi siang.

"Kai_ waeyo_?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Dia tidak marah Kai mengganggu acara -membaca-bukunya. Kyungsoo terlalu menyayangi Kai. Jemarinya mengelus surai hitam Kai dengan penuh perhatian.

Kai menggeleng seraya mengeratkan pelukannya hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Kyungsoo semakin bingung dia balas memeluk pinggang Kai walau pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Sebelumnya Kai ijin ingin ikut pasangan HunHan membeli bubble tea.

Sejak mereka kembali dari -membeli-bubble-tea- beberapa waktu yang lalu Kai menjadi seperti ini. Jangan-jangan Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Soo Baby..." gumam Kai menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo lekat.

Kyungsoo menggulum senyum. "Hm?"

Bola mata Kai bergerak gelisah. "Kau mencintaiku kan?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. ia menengelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kai. "Tentu pabbo!"

Kai terdiam sepertinya dia kurang yakin atas jawaban Kyungsoo. "jika ada yang lebih tampan dariku bagaimana?"

"Bagiku Kau namja paling tampan di dunia ini" sahut Kyungsoo polos.

"Lebih dari Kris hyung?"

"hng!"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo. "Aaah kau bohong"

Kyungsoo melotot tidak terima. "Heeei aku bersungguh-sungguh!" ia menariki ujung kaos Kai meminta namja itu berbalik kembali menghadapnya.

Di sisi lain Kai menggigiti bibir bawahnya resah. "Hyung kau tahu? setiap saat aku ketakutan" bisik Kai lirih.

Selama beberapa saat Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap punggung Kai, tampak belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksud _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"_Mwo_-" Kyungsoo mengerjap. Aah~ dia paham sekarang. Rasa cemas mulai menyelundup ke dalam hatinya.

"Takut? kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian, tanpa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Aku terlalu menyayangimu..." ujar Kai diiringi helaan napas panjang. Di balik punggungnya Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

'Aku juga' jawab Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"...Aku semakin mencintaimu dari hari ke hari" lanjut Kai.

Selama beberapa saat keheningan mendominasi mereka. Kyungsoo memilih diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa. dia beringsut mendekati Kai dan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut _namja_ itu-memeluk Kai dari belakang.

Kai menyunggingkan senyum kecil atas perlakuan Kyungsoo. ia mengelus penuh sayang lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di perutnya. "Aku takut kehilanganmu hyung"

Kai berbalik menatap intens kedua mata Kyungsoo lalu menangkup pipi Kyungsoo. Ia mencium bibir kisabble namja itu, dengan perlahan dan penuh perhatian seakan Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang mudah pecah jika ia perlakukan kasar.

"Kehilangan?" Kyungsoo membeo setelah Kai menjauhkan wajahnya. Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Kai"

Kai tersenyum kecil tapi, belum sepenuhnya di yakinkan oleh perkataan Kyungsoo. "Kau akan pergi hyung jika ada yang lebih tampan dan keren dariku"

"Hei-" Kyungsoo membantah dengan meninju pundak Kai pelan. "Memangnya aku namja seperti apa?!" tambahnya.

Kai mendengus. ia dilema di sisi lain Kai mempercayai Kyungsoo namun perkataan Sehun kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

.

.

.

_flashback_

"Kau tahu Sehun, tadi saat fansign. Aku melihat fanboy Kyungsoo hyung-ku bertambah banyak!" ujar Kai kesal. "Aku harus lebih menjaga Soo Baby-ku extra keras"

Luhan sedang membayar bubble tea jadi kedua maknae line itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol menyampaikan unek-unek mereka karena memiliki uke yang superduper imut.

"Memang Kyungsoo hyung saja? Hannie ku juga! bahkan tadi fanboy itu ada yang meraba-raba tangan Luhan hyung!"

Sebenarnya Luhan dan fanboy itu hanya berjabat tangan namun Sehun saja yang terlalu sensitif dan overprotektif pada namjachingu-nya.

"WOAH! jinjjayo?!" kedua mata Kai membelalak. mulutnya membulat shock. Ia tidak menyangka fanboy itu berani sekali.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat respon Kai. Ia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan si kkamjong ini.

"Hei itu belum seberapa bahkan fanboy Kyungsoo hyung ada yang mengelus rambut Kyungsoo hyung"

Sehun melirik jahil Kai sebelum melanjutkan. "Fanboy itu tampaaaan sekali."

Aura hitam sudah memenuhi tubuh Kai. "Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil menggertakan gigi.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kyungsoo hyung pasti meninggalkanmu dan memilih fanboy itu. Kau kalah jauh darinya" ia menatap Kai remeh.

Mulut Kai terkatup rapat. Rahangnya mengeras. "Tidak mungkin"

"Hei itu manusiawi..."

.

Luhan datang mengakhiri perbincangan mereka. "Hun, kau apakan dia?" tanya Luhan melihat Kai yang uring-uringan.

Sehun menyeringai, "Hanya sebuah kebohongan kecil"

"Ey dasar maknae jahil."

.

.

"Hyung tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Kai. Hyung akan terus di sampingmu." Suara Kyungsoo serta-merta membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

Setelah mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan Kai tetap saja masih kurang yakin. Sepertinya Sehun telah berhasil mempengaruhinya. "Sungguh?"

Kyungsoo tampak jengkel, Kai tetap saja tidak percaya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aish... terkadang aku kerap kali berpikir kau selalu seperti ini. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar pergi jauh... kau tahu? pergi jauh dan tak bisa kembali lagi"

"Hyung! jangan berbicara seperti itu aku tak suka! jika itu terjadi aku akan ikut pergi bersamamu!"

Kyungsoo terenyuh mendengarnya. "Kau benar... kita tidak bisa di pisahkan"

"Kembali lagi ketopic semula. Hyung bagaimana jika ada salah satu fanboy-mu yang tampan lebih dariku menyukaimu?" tanya Kai serius.

"Fanboy? kok jadi merambat ke sana?"

Kai mendesah frustasi, "Ayolah Soo Baby jawab saja"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya berpikir keras membuat Kai semakin gelisah menanti jawaban dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Kau pilih aku atau mereka?" tanya Kai lagi. Dia tak sabaran.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? tentu saja kau" jawaban dari Kyungsoo membuat senyum lega Kai mengembang. Dia merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya yang hangat

"Sudahku duga..." gumam Kai sangat pelan hingga Kyungsoo tidak dapat mendengarnya jelas.

"Apa?"

Kai menggeleng senyumnya masih mengembang. "Anni"

Kyungsoo mengelus-elus punggung Kai lembut. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu"

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku dan memilih namja tampan lain yang jelas-jelas mengidolakanmu"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai bingung. "Mengidolakanku? maksudmu fanboy!"

Kyungsoo tertawa. ia mengerti sekarang.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi hyung!"

"Tidak Kai," pandangan Kyungsoo melembut. "Aku tidak perduli walaupun mereka tampan. Namamu sudah permanen terpahat di hatiku dan tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya lagi. Namja super tampan sekalipun"

Kai tersenyum. "Yeah aku tahu..."

"Lalu kalau ada namja cantik melebihiku dan dia juga nenyukaimu, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya was-was.

"Tidak ada namja cantik dan cute melebihimu, soo baby" Kai mengerling genit pada Kyungsoo membuat namja imut itu tersipu malu.

"Sungguh, Kai... itu gombal"

Mereka tertawa diiringi pelukan hangat yang semakin mengerat.

"Kai aku tak sesempurna itu. Banyak kekurangan yang kumiliki." Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan sorot sendu.

Kai menggeleng. Ia tersenyum maklum. "Aku juga begitu... "

"...Hyung, cinta mengajarkan kita untuk menerima kekuarangan seseorang bukan kelebihannya."

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, "Kau benar..."

.

FIN

* * *

fanfik iseng yang aku buat ._. RnR Yap~

jika mungkin/? ada yang menunggu fanfic-ku yg belum updet .-. sabar ya/? ga akan lama lagi *apa coba*

**Shinkyu**


End file.
